Nami Vision (Luffy x Nami)
by Vegancoffeedrinker
Summary: This story is a recap of one piece and what Nami went threw before she ment luffy and how her life change in her p.o.v. So I hope you guys enjoy this is is everything I study to make it happen so it's all so so true plus opinion of mines.


One piece story.

Get her! Oh. Shit! This girl is fast. This mysterious girl running alway from this thugs, with two bags of berries.

While she looks back; she sticks out her tongue. "Boys, how you going to want this treasure back if your too slow"

Boss I think she's right let's give up said the chunky man. No! You moron. Shouted the thin guy to he's friend. We need to get that treasure back if not boss will slit our throats this time.

Oh. Man! I almost got caught by this idiots. Well anyways I got alway for now. She hid in this empty apartment. In this town that look very lonely every house looked empty. Phew. I'm save! As she looking down she wonder if she sees the thugs trying to look for her. She went on the bed knowing she is save now. Being in that stranger bed, she is thinking back from her pass. Tears want to run down her face, but she knows that she is better and stronger than that.

I haven't told you who I am. My name is Nami. But I hear they call me cat burglar, I don't mind honestly; it is true anyways. I'm from the east blue and my hometown is cocoyashi village. The reason why I have to steal is because of Arlong. Ugh! Arlong. Ugh! That name I despise the most. The way he shot my foster mother Bellemere, right in front of my froster sister Nojiko.

Arlong. How I hate him and Pirates. How I tried many times to kill him. He was always two steps ahead of me. Fuck! How is he so smart. I'm 17 right now my height is 5'6 1/2.

Hey girl. Are you done with my maps.

Y-y-y-yes Arlong, here you go. She hands a great looking map to Arlong but Arlong laughs. Shahahaha. Good girl. Keep doing work like this and I'll buy you all the clothes you need. D-d-do you think I can go see my sister nojiko? Shahahaha well since you been a good little girl and I want to keep you happy than of course.

Nami is back you guys! A girl shouted!What are you doing here we told you not to ever come back here. Since you betrayed us. The angry crowd started throwing rocks at Nami. Nojiko stand in front of Nami, shouted to the crowd to stop immediately. STOP! You guys your scaring Nami. One person yelled well look at her tattoo she's part of Arlong now. So how dare she thinks she's part of us an after they killed her mother. Nami heart broke hearing the truth. Her eyes widen while holding her tattoo. She left running! Nojiko screamed at the crowd and scolded them. You guys are going over board with this lie.

Nami thinking back to that day. She didn't hear the last part dough what Nojiko and the city had plan.

A loud noice appears as the door opens wide. Finally we find you girl! Nami eyes widen at the fact that she didn't know they were going to find her even after the traps she left. The thin guy looked very un-harm. But the fat guy looked beat up as hell. What the hell was all of that! Screamed the fat guy. The fat guy had an idea and whispered to the thin guy. Nami didn't like the faces of the guys. So she decided to get her weapon out. The fat guy was so mad he ended up breaking her weapon. Nami eyes widen, again. Come here girl. The fat guy grabbed her. He was holding her, while caressing her hair. Nami started to shout. But the thin guy grabbed her mouth and told her to shut up. Shut up girl. Nami started to scream for her life! Stop, stop I'll tell you where I hid the treasure. No. We're tired of your games. The fat guy said. The thin guy laughed and ripped her shirt exposing her breast. No stop! Please. After 2mins pass Nami was in bed with them. She was really dramatized. She managed to get out. With out them noticing.

Nami really wanted to cry. What they have done to her. Her mind was going insane. She had 2 bags of berries and was heading to her hometown to hide the treasure. Looking back at what was happening to her, what she could've done to prevent this from happening. I really need a partner to do the heavy work she thought. She stoled a boat, so she took that little boat to her hometown. Finally after 2 days of sailing, she got home. She went to her mikan to her special spot where she hid the rest of the treasure. She was digging very angry. Nojiko finally went outside to see Nami. But she didn't say hi, only saw her from a far. Nojiko felt the tense Nami was in. She was worried for her sister. Finally she spoke to Nami.

Nami! Are you okay!?

Nami turned to look at Nojiko and gave her the most fake smile ever and answer yes, of course.

Nami go inside i made ramen. Okay, I'll go in, just give me a little bit to hide this spot really good. After a few seconds pass, she went inside to take a shower. During the time Nami was taking a shower, she remember what does thugs did to her. They raped her! She remembered when they ripped her shirt. When they pulled her pants down and turned her around to fuck her in the ass. Switching man to man. She couldn't stop thinking! She wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. Finally she went outside all clean up. Nojiko smoked and had a cigarette in her mouth. Nami are you okay. The worried sister knew something was wrong with Nami. Nojiko poured a bowl of ramen and served it to Nami. She sat down in front of her with her leg cross, she didn't want to say a word. So they ate quietly!

That was delicious Nami gave a fake smile to Nojiko. Well I have to go. Okay Nami.

She went to go see Arlong, your back! Came to draw more maps? Yes! Whoa. Feisty one where is this attitude coming from. I kind of like it! Shahahaha. Nami looked mad as hell. Here I drew you more maps. Shahahaha listen boys this is why I love Nami. She listens and she's such a responsible little girl. Arlong grabbed Nami but Nami shrugged him off. Shahahaha. You don't like me to touch you no more. Nami screamed at him! No! I don't like it when you touch me. Shahahaha well you better get used to it. I'm always going to protect you. Your one of us! Nami thought in the back of her head how that sounded like a lie. But she decided to maybe give him a try and tell them what happen. Listen Arlong I have to tell you something. Arlong got serious for once. What is it girl. I-i-i got r-r-raped. She said it really low while blushing. What was that girl raise up. She finally screamed I got raped! Arlong grabbed her. You got raped! He had fear in he's eyes. Why did you let your self! I didn't they broke my weapon.

Idiot! Arlong got mad at Nami. We have to train you to get stronger what's the point of you getting rape so you won't bring my treasure one day or draw my maps. Your gonna stay here until we train you to defend your self. So Arlong told Nami to go to her room. She listen. The next day Nami woke up and started to train. She fought with one of the fish man. Her stamina level isn't that high but she needs enough for her self to defend her self from crooks. Everyday for a year she trained! To get stronger.

Get her. A 4 group of pirates were running after Nami and now she managed to carry 5 bags of treasure. She ended up jumping higher than before. She got her weapon and while she jumped up she looked back and hit them all in the same time striking there faces. Nami. Sticked her tongue out at them. She managed to steal and not get raped so far. She went to go see Arlong. So how have you been girl? I been good why you care! Nami wondered. I care! Arlong shouted your my property and I take care of my property. The word property Nami hated that. She doesn't belong to anyone.

Nami went back to this small town. She walked in to this bar and saw a pirate she recognized. Captain Morgan. She went to grab a beer her eye looking at this man. Her leg was cross and had this confident in her self. She grabbed her beer and told the waiter with this very sweet voice. Um! Excuse me sir but can you get that guy over there a bottle of sake my treat. Sure mam. The waiter smiled sweetly back. After a few seconds Nami was still sipping her beer. The waiter finally gave the sake to captain Morgan. The waiter whispered to him and said that lovely lady bought it for you. Captain Morgan saw Nami from bottom to top. He liked what he saw. Nami gave him a seductive wink. Got up and went over. She bended down! Her ass pointing out. Hello sir. I was just wondering how handsome you are. The man was blushing really hard. He looked at one of he's man. Move for the lady. The guy didn't listen to the fact that he was drunk. Ugh! Sir! What (blank)! You hear a noice and a bruise growing on the guys head. The captain voice changed and screamed I told you to move. He finally just got pulled by the other man. Sit sit. Young lady. Why, you're quite pretty young lady. He kept staring at Nami legs. Nami seductively started to rub he's legs. That felt good for the captain. She was close to he's groin. The captain started to moan a little. Mm! You know how to party young girl how about I take you to my place. Nami liked the idea. Okay! Let's go boys. Nami went to this place he was staying at for a little while. It was a temple. Here sit, sit. He was on the floor sipping on more sake. Nami went down and started to pour the sake. The man told him here wear this. It was a clothing more expose. Like a genie. The man told Nami to dance! Nami did as she was told. Finally after the man and the captain got drunk Nami got the keys, she found from the capt. she tried looking for where he keeps he's treasure. She finally found the door and stacked up bags of treasure. She slowly sneaked out with out getting cought until. The capt was waiting for her. Ahahhahahahahaha. Where you going little girl. And with my treasure. Nami had a really disgusted face, and had a stand ready to fight him. Nami than had to change her attitude again, maybe she will try to be seductive. But it didn't work. He grabbed her from the throat! You think you can play me girl. The capt shouted and spit came out. Take her treasure man. No! That's my treasure Nami shouted. Hahahahah. You think that's yours, why cause you stoled it. Well you didn't steal it good. Finally Nami leaned closer setting a small bomb towards he's neck. Tick tick tick tick. What's that the capt wondered. Finally he noticed a small bug. He was furious with bugs especially roaches. He acted like a little girl until boom. A loud bang popped. Nami managed to knock out the captain and ran toward the soldiers man. She managed to knock them out all 4 of them. Finally graving the treasure.

She safely managed to go back home. It was night time and Nojiko was already asleep. She went inside and slept in the spear bed they had for her. It was morning

Nojiko was making mikan juice and onigiri. Oh! Nami you awake? Here I made you some, Breakfast come eat. Nami was glad, mission went good for her. Nojiko noticed she seem calmed today. You seem relax Nami. I am everything going out good so far. I'm glad Nojiko responded. Even dough deep down she hated what she does. Well anyways I have to go see Arlong.

She went to Arlong. Nami! Arlong was happy to see her too! Perfect girl, I needed to see you. This gentlemen right here doesn't want to pay me for he's debt I need you to kill him. What! Nami eyes widen. But than changed why don't you tell your man to kill him. Shahahaha cause I wanna see you kill him. Nami! Finally thought quick to her self and agreed fine, than I'll kill him. She told Arlong but he wants to be kill in front of he's family. So I'll go right now and kill them all. Shahahaha okay. Tell me when the job is done. So she pulled the poor young man. Listen to me carefully I'm not going to kill you. But I need you and your family to get out of this town. Do you understand. W-what! The boy was confused. Did you hear me Nami glared at him nasty. The boy had fear in he's eyes. Nami splattered blood she got from fishes she killed to make blood for this scene. She had to fish them of course so this took all day. Finally with blood in her hands she went back. Done!

Already! Arlong wondered. Why did you take so long? Why! Nami ask! Why! Because they were pleading for there life's and I wanted to give them a chance to say there good byes that's why. Your such a sweet girl aren't you caring for others. Nami was mad inside! Finally, one of Arlong fishman raise up and said she is a liar. He said he saw everything Nami eyes widen. Liar! He's lying! Arlong was serious! Your lying to me. Did you betray us! He grabbed her throat! No! Stop! He slapped her around! Nami was forcing her self to not cry but with this pain she only did a little. She whined a lot with the massive pain, that is running down her body. Arlong really is doing a number on her. Finally blood dripping down he finally finished and set her back to her room. He told one of he's doctor fishman to treat her. Nami! Was mad! She was mad! Well who wouldn't be!

Nami set out to go to another island. She was stealing and stealing! She had scars from the inside they were really nasty once. She wasn't the Nami we know and love. She was pathetic and sad! She had no hope at all. She stoled and stoled! Finally she went home. Nojiko was always home but this time she wasn't home. Nami cuts and bruises managed to hear, she wanted her wounds to hear; before she meant Nojiko again.

Nojiko had bags in her hand, Nami didn't noticed what were inside but she manage to help her. Oh! Dear! I forgot my cigarettes. Nami raised and eyebrow, how would you forget that. I'll go buy you some. Walking down her town and getting stared down by her friends. Really, hurt her! It hurt! really bad. She finally went to a shop. The man was scared to see her, he thought that maybe Arlong send her to pick him up to get killed. W-what do you need young lady? Just this box of cigs. The man struggle to give her cigs and change he trembled. Nami went back to her house and saw Nojiko putting up decorations. What's this Nami wondered. It's your birthday your finally 18. Oh. That's right. Nami wondered! So let's have some cake. Okay Nami agreed. She was glad to have this small joy with her sister. She gave Nami a present a small box. Nami opened it and saw small Pearl earrings. Wow! I love them. Thank you!

A week passed and Nami stoled from Buggy!

Get her. Whoah! This girl is quick on her feet. Buggy isn't going to be very happy for this. All of a sudden this guy dropped from the sky. What the! Nami was concern. Hey kid are you okay. The boy bounce back up Shishishishi. Yes, I'm fine my name is Monkey D. Luffy and you are?My name is Nami. Well Nami I'm gonna as soon as Nami heard the man coming closer. She cut off luffy what he had to say. There we found you! Girl! Whose this your boyfriend. Oh. No he's my boss. Oh really. Yes, he's really strong. Nami ran alway. Let's take care of him boys 10 guys we're looking at luffy. Let's fight boy. Don't wanna. Aren't you the boss. What! Luffy was confused! A strong wind blew luffy hat off him. Hey boss I got he's hat. Give that back. Luffy look fears. The fears of he's eyes that he's about to kill. Ahahahha. This hat is silly. He ripped it. Oopes!

Stop! It! That's my treasure! Luffy shouted. Nami over heard everything. Wow. Poor kid. But I had to do, what I had to do. Finally luffy fought them like in the show. So Nami clapped and jump off from where she was sitting at. Wow. Your strong kid. You wanna partner up and help me get more treasure. Not interested. Hey where did you find that map. Nami bargain a deal with him. Just like the show. So let's time skip to where Nami head back to her hometown.

Nami feeling happy that she finally found friends. But to loose them, that really hurt her. Nami what's wrong Nojiko saw the mess she ended up making. Nami finally spoke and told her about her friends and how she had to leave them. She talked mostly about luffy. Nojiko raise an eyebrow this luffy fellow is special to you isn't he. She started to blush. Nojiko noticed whoah I never thought I would see my little sister blush. Well it's all over either way she started to break more and more stuff in the house. Finally she went out side! They captured zoro and usopp. She was worried and went to Arlong. What's going on here. He's man started to attack her. She managed to defend herself. Arlong shouted to stop! Nami did as she was told. Zoro was in a chair seeing everything and he fell in the water and Nami had no choice but to saved him. You idiot Nami slapped him. So usopp gets pulled in. I saw this guy and he threw a tomato at me. Arlong told them to kill him. Nami shouted no ill do the job, one of the fishman said, you probably lie again how can we trust you. Nami responded ill do it right in front you,this time. So Nami stabbed her hand to indicate that it's was usopp blood and he got tossed in the water. Nami whispered to him, to get out. Zoro saw everything. Manage to try to save him so he jumped in. Nami went back to town and was mad until she saw a group of man forming. She calmed down and told them she already finished with the payment all she need to do is hand it to them. So she went to her house. The Marin man stoled her money and she went back to Arlong to pick a fight. But he won, so he told her to start all over. Nami eyes widen at the thought that she lost. The crowd found out because this town boy told them. They started to prepare to fight but Nami calmly told them, she will start all over again not too worry. Luffy went to see what was going on but Nami shrugged him off. She told him to leave already. Luffy said he wasn't going too. Luffy got bored and went to go meet up the others. That's when zoro told them Nami killed usopp and luffy didn't believe him. He defended Nami and was ready to fight zoro to defend Nami honor. Don't talk like that about her. Ever! Luffy gave this really mad face. He faced Sanji I need you to always protect her even when I'm not there, you got that! He glared at him fearfully! Of course for any beautiful woman I will save. Sanji responded serious. Zoro and Sanji were fighting and usopp came in, and got knocked out. Finally Nojiko came in the picture to talk about what happen to Nami pass! Luffy said he wasn't interest and left, to check up on Nami. So Nojiko said no wonder she's un-happy because he's the one that changed her. Luffy was seeing Nami trying to calm down the crowd until he told Nami if he can help with anything. Nami grabbed he's shirt and dropped him to the floor. I told you to get out. I don't need your help. Nami! Luffy softly said. Luffy went to go sit back at he's tree spot where he sat for a while. Until finally the weather changed and she started to stab her self while screaming Arlong name angry. Luffy grabbed her arm and Nami turned with tears dripping down with the rain. Help me luffy. Luffy placed he's hat on her head. Stepped back and screamed of course I will. Nami cried with joy! Thinking back how he sees this hat that she is now wearing as he's treasure that comfort her and made her feel good. Nami started to wipe her tears.

As Luffy beat up Arlong like in the show

A week later Arlong came back but with out them knowing he sneaked on board. He manage to give Nami chloroform that he poured in a towel. He took Nami slowly out the boat. Nami woke up with Arlong starring at her. She felt fear in her eyes!

Luffy not knowing he had haki yet, felt a weird presence and got up to check up on Nami. He realize she was gone and woke the crew up. Sanji got mad Nami was gone he started flaming in fire. There was a note! They didn't have any trace of where to find Nami or anything, it read that I got your navigator and she belongs to me not you boy. Luffy was mad he almost destroy the merry. Usopp finally woke up! What's going on with a sleepy voice. Sanji and zoro waved there hands to stop talking. Luffy was so mad he turn to stare at usopp with this death attack eyes. Usopp got the message and just shut up.

So you thought of joining another crew. Also you changed your tattoo. Your never stop being part our crew I'm going to find my man and go back to your hometown, don't you think we were just gonna heal back up again and go back. Well no! But luffy wouldn't let that happen. Nami said.

That boy is really strong. I am beaten up so good but your just so weak that even in my weak stage your still weaker than me. Shahahaha.

Finally the straw hat ended up finding a big city. Do you think she's here usopp asked. Quiet usopp don't upset luffy.

Luffy look dead scared. They started to see if they can find any clue. Luffy isn't going to give up.

A week has passed and they still haven't found her. Is she even in the big city. Nami was with Arlong.

so tell me where do you think my man can be. They were out on sea. They didn't seem like they were anywhere near them. Until finally they went to this big city. Well we need to restock. They didn't know luffy is there or anything it was just a coincidence. Arlong was walkin with Nami and grabbing her like if she was her pet. Nami was a cat on a leach.

Luffy felt something! He felt Nami presence.

Nami was tossed on the floor like a animal. She was treated like an animal. Here girl, he open a can of cat food. Nami ate like a cat. Shahahaha that's actually very adorable. Come here. Get on top of this bed. Nami was scared. But she did what she was told. She got up. Stop! Arlong raise he's voice. I want you to seduce me like a cat you really are. So Nami even doh. Deep down she hated this she had to listen. She started to walk quadrupedalism like a cat. Until she finally jump on the bed, She started to purr like a cat and she rubbed her body against he's strong form. Arlong was starting to enjoy this feeling he was starting to get a real hard on. Girl, turn around and stick out your ass. Nami gulped at the feeling of remembering this feeling. Finally Arlong was unzipping he's shorts to stick out he's hard large penis. Nami was scared and tears formed in her eyes. She thought about luffy, please save me luffy. Arlong spit on he's hand to make a lube form and rub it on he's penis. He's tip was already entering namis butt hole until a arm flung on he's throat. Choking him really hard and having the most dead face ever. Nami turn too see why Arlong stopped. Luffy!

What are you doing to my Nakama! You perf!? Luffy shouted! Arlong gulped.

How did you find us? Arlong wondered. Also Nami. I'm not gonna answer that luffy responded mad. Luffy grabbed Arlong and punched him half to death. The next time I see you do anything else to Nami I will kill you. For now I will break your legs so you won't walk. Luffy broke Arlong Knees! Arlong screamed. He, wanted to keep going but Nami went behind and hugged luffy too stop. Luffy calmed down and he felt Nami scent. Luffy managed to spring Arlong to the sky. Luffy turned around and hugged Nami very hard. L-l-Luffy I can't breath! She shouted! The guys came in seeing there hug and they decided to wait. Luffy was happy to have Nami back. Luffy started to worried more about Nami more than ever since this incident.

Later that day Nami took a shower. Luffy was outside taking guard to protect her. Luffy accentually ended up looking at her body she had really old scars that were heal. Woah. Her body was amazing Luffy thought. He was a little confused how her body is so different from he's body. But he felt good knowing he saw her. Nami stepped out with a towel, L-l-luffy what are you doing here, she began to blush. Oi! Nami. I was taking guard. Nami blush redder outside the bathroom. I'm gonna tell the guys to take shift when we go to bed. So someone will protect you. Luffy! You don't have too do that. I'm going to get ready. She changed into something more sexy like some shorts a blouse that exposes her belly. Ok. I'm done Luffy. Well anyways Luffy. Nami got cut off; You look amazing Nami Luffy said. That's not the point Luffy. Like I was saying. What I need is a better weapon. Realizing what he just said she blushed. Nami if you ever want to talk about what happen to your pass I'm here for you or the guys. Who ever you feel more comfortable. Deep down Luffy wanted her to choose him.

Luffy went to go change shift with usopp. Listen guys there's something I need to tell you. What is it Luffy, all 3 men were confused. I like Nami and I don't want any of you disrespecting her. What! Course she's our friend. Yes, I know. I also don't want any of you to date her. She's gonna be my future queen she just doesn't know it yet. She's also gonna be the mother of my children. So you guys can respect that? All 3 man in union agreed. Sanji felt more respect for he's capt knowing he's the right man for Nami. Better than that scumbag zoro. What was that ero cook. What you said moss head. Wanna fight!

Usopp it's your shift take care of Nami.

Nami. Can I come in. Usopp is that you. Oh. Yes, come in. So how do you feel. I feel better. She had Luffy hat next to her. Wow! That hat of Luffy is special to him. Yeap, and for some reason this hat makes me feel special too. Usopp felt a strong connection with them two. Nami can I ask you something very serious? Of course! Do you like Luffy more than a friend like a boyfriend? Nami, widen her eyes in shock of a question. Where is all of this coming from Nami wondered. I just don't know you guys have this great chemistry. Well I wouldn't see anything wrong Nami said in a very low voice. What was that usopp responded. Nothing! While Nami blushes alway. Mwahahah you like Luffy! I can know when someone is trying to cover something plus your red. Nami finally confess. Fine! I love Luffy. Wait! Love usopp wondered. Nami felt embarrassed, with the seriousness he gave. You better not tell him. I won't scout honor. Usopp you weren't a scout. Your going to tell aren't you. Nami smacked usopp across the head. You better not tell him, if not I will charge you for breaking a secret bond. 1,000 berries plus fee of 30% interest. Usopp sweat drop. I won't promise. Usopp can I ask you something. Yes, Nami what is it. Can you make me a weapon please. Sure Nami. But why! So I can be stronger and luffy won't always have to worry about carrying a weak person like me.

Usopp took that as a challenge. Don't worry Nami the great usopp has this handled. Nami smiled wide. So what kind of weapon do you want? Well for sure a weapon form like a stick like the formal one that I had. Maybe something that can control the weather. So usopp started to takes notes. Okay. Go on, go on! Usopp said. After a few notes taken. Okay, Nami I will start right now. It's Sanji shift you hear a knock. Usopp! You hear more of a whine. Are you done with my Nami~swan! Sanji whined like a little boy. Yes! I'm finished here. Usopp was stepping out. Nami told usopp to wait. Usopp turned around. Yes, nami! Thank you for doing this for me! Usopp grin and gave her a thumbs up. He walked out and by the time he was going to open the door, Sanji slammed the door on usopp face. Nami~swan I couldn't wait no, more! Usopp was recovering from the door slam. He's face was wreck and he's teeth look out of order. Imagine a piano. Finally after recovering conscious.

Nami~swan! I made you some mikan juice my love! With some mikan gelatin! Thank you Sanji-kun. Hey! Hey! Did you not apologized, for slamming the door to my face. They both ignore the screaming usopp. Nami~swan! Is this man! Bothering you! I'll take care of him, give me a secound. Sanji face turned from happy to angry. Hey long nose! Cant you see the lady is trying to rest, your over hear shouting. Sanji grabbed usopp from the neck. Hey wait! Usopp squirm. Sanji didn't listen and kicked him out. Now that, that pez problem is done. Where were we. Sanji turned from mad to lovely dovey all over again. Nami was just happy to have family that will spend time with her. Thank you Sanji-Kun. No problem, my lovely Nami~swan! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nami, how do you feel. Finally Sanji got serious for once. Good! Nami wasn't lying this time, she was truly happy. I'm glad! He lit up a cigarette. Nami didn't mind. He puffed a drag of the cig. So Nami when do you think we're going to reach next island? Oh! In 2 days. Okay. I'm glad. Because food is running short and we need to restock. Nami realized the money we had to spend. Why aren't you handling the kitchen properly! Nami gave Sanji a lecture! I'm sorry Nami~swan. He had a sad face and was on he's knees with the cig still on he's lips. He's hands clamp begging for forgiveness. We really need a better refrigerator. Nami now crossed her hands. You need to take care of our food, if not we will starve! Sanji than thought, how can Nami~ swan like an idiot like him. I'm sure she doesn't. She would have to always take care of him! Damn! That capt of ours telling us to not hook up with Nami~swan. Look at her how can I not fall for her, she's lovely and her structure of a body is amazing.

Nami snapped Sanji out of dazed.

Oh! Sorry Nami. Do you need anything else before I goo? No. Thank you sanji-kun! She smiled back. It was zoro turn to take shift. Sanji went to go look for Zoro. He saw him sleeping, and decided to kick him on the head. Hey moss-head! Wake up!

Zoro woke up from the hard kick and bump that was starting to grow. Hey ero-cook. What's all the fuss about! You need to take care of Nami~swan! Zoro remembered luffy order. Ugh! Why do I have to take care of that woman. Wanna fight moss head. What you say curly brows, shitty swordsman. Wanna fight marimbo! Yes, let's fight! Dumbass cook! Zoro draw he's sword and Sanji he's leg. Luffy noticed them fighting after 5min! Luffy look serious. Hey you guys! What! They both stared to look at him with fears eyes. They started to gang up on each other now! Luffy was fighting and laughing now enjoying the fight and forgetting why he even came.

Nami was starting to study on her maps, she began with drawing the maps and reading some books. Finally she had it! Damn! It does guys! She could hear bangs and arguing. She heard usopp trying to calmed them down it seemed like he join the fight as well. Nami was trying to do her best to not pay attention. But after a while, that's it she had enough! She stomped outside and crossed her arms to see the man fight. She pulled zoro and Sanji out of the fight first and slammed there heads hard also grabbed luffy and usopp and did the same. The boys were rubbing there heads in the ground like kids getting scolded by a mom. Nami was wagging her finger to tell them to calm down! Sorry Nami! Everyone said in union except Sanji sounded like he said Nami~ swan! Luffy had a pouty face he's lips turn into a duck face while looking to the side. Sorry Nami! Nami saw this attention that luffy did, and found that it looked adorable.

Finally Sanji remember why he got mad. It's zoro shift to take care of you Nami~swan. Nami felt guilty I don't need anyone taking care of me. I can take care of my self. Hearing this made zoro feel bad. He didn't say anything. Nami went back to her map and zoro joined. He was outside. Nami door. He was a type of man that was nice. But he was tough he never wanted to show that he was weak but he cares about Nami a lot. Nami was thirsty and decided to grab some water, she noticed zoro outside her door. She smiled and said idiot! But smiled again. She went to the closet where they keep the blankets to grab a small blanket for zoro. She extended the blanket on zoro. Whispered thank you in he's ear. Zoro smiled! A kind of creepy smiled but that's he's smile. Nami went to the kitchen and saw luffy in there. What you doing luffy. Nami was concern. Oh! Nami! Luffy got happy seeing Nami! Oh. Nothing I was sleeping. Shishishishi Nami blush seeing luffy smile. How adorable is he, she thought. Nami are you okay, luffy tilted he's head in confusion. Luffy placed he's hand on her forehead to see if maybe she was sick. Nami voice changed. L-l-luffy! What are you doing. Luffy!

Sorry Nami I thought you had a cold. But you went back to normal. Nami, thought wow luffy really cares about me. How I wish we had something else. Wow! Your face is soft Nami. Luffy said it bluntly!

Nami looked a little upset, why did he said it so bluntly! So Nami. Do you like pirates now. Shishishishi! Nami changed her actitude and giggled. Yes, luffy I do. Good, he thought! Shishishishi! Well I'm glad. Nami playfully punched him on the arm. Shishishishi. Nami! Luffy just called her name! Well I have to go luffy I have to get back at drawing more maps. Okay, nami! Shishishishi

Nami! Went back walking towards her room blushing at the thought of luffy touch. Zoro noticed and opened an eye. She was walking pass the hallway touching her face speaking of luffy name. Zoro smiled! He was happy to know they both secretly liked each other. But he decided. To stay alway let destiny do it's job. He went back to sleep. Nami! Went in her bed waiting to doze off. She finally manage to go to bed until she woke up till morning. She got off bed and stretched her bones. Did a couple of yoga position to maintain her body shape. She started to undress. She slowly took off her clothes until she heard someone yawning. She turned around and saw luffy on the floor next to the door like a dog. Luffy! Nami shouted. Close your eyes! Luffy did as he was told. He didn't managed to look. He respected her! So Nami! I didn't know you snore! What! Nami threw her pj top at him. He's face was turned to the wall. He's pinky was picking out a booger from he's nose. I do not snore Nami scolded him! Yes, you do Nami. You can turn around now. Don't say things like that you idiot! Nami started to hit luffy in the head. Owe! Nami! Owe! But I think it's cute! Nami stopped hitting him and over heard what he said. Fine, I forgive you for now Shishishishi. Nami went to go wash her face!

Sanji was cooking omelette and meat and squeezed mikan juice and poured coffee, he also added sake for zoro. Nami went in the kitchen all washed up and cleaned up! Wow! Sanji-kun! Breakfast smells amazing. Sanji was blushing at the compliment Nami gave him. Thank you Nami~swan. Nothing but the best for you. He gave the best looking plate for Nami with a rose in side a vase. Thank you she grabbed the trey and sat in the table. She was eating slowly. Finally luffy and usopp were the 2nd to run inside and they got stuck in the door opening. Until luffy pushed out usopp. Owe! That hurt usopp screamed. Shishishishi food! Luffy screamed with excitement. Nami only smiled at him. Oi! Nami! Did you sleep well!? What was that scream in the morning, Nami? Asked Sanji. Oh. I was surprised to see luffy inside the room it startled me, that's all. Sanji. Didn't see a big deal knowing luffy is a gentlemen and a sweetheart to everyone. So Sanji didn't think much. Okay! I'm glad someone was there to protect you. Said Sanji. Yeap. Luffy said with a big grin. Luffy was shoving meat down hrs throat. So Nami! Why were you moaning last night Luffy wondered. Nami blushed at the word he used in front of the kitchen table. Luffy! That word! What you were tossing and moaning! He shoved more food down he's throat. Nami! Started to blush. Sanji yelled at Luffy but was also now concern. Zoro thought maybe she had a wet dream about luffy. He smiled secretly! I don't wanna talk about it. Nami now got sad. While remembering the dream. You see idiot capt. You made Nami upset. Nami waved her hand in the air. It's nothing don't worry. She gave a fake smile and they fell for it. Everyone except for luffy. I just had a small night mare. Luffy just reminded me. Sanji got mad at Luffy. Way to go idiot he bunked he's head. No! Luffy was right to remind me. Sanji! Nami said. She gave a fake smile again. Okay. Nami. I'm glad that your feeling better and I know your smart to know it was just a dream. They finally finish eating.

Nami went to her room. Luffy went behind her. Luffy! What you doing here. I traded my shift from usopp, so he can work on a project he said. Oh. Okay. Nami knew what project he's working on. Luffy than bluntly said. Nami what was your nightmare about.

Luffy! Why would you ask that? It's because I use to have lots of nightmares too. Really, Luffy! Nami was now concern. Okay. I tell you what. I'll tell you my nightmare if you tell me yours. Okay! Luffy grin. Well my nightmare was about bellemere and how I miss her. How Arlong shot her. Why didn't Nojiko and I just left the island. She would've still been a live. I'm so selfish I risk every one life, she started to cry. Luffy grabbed Nami towards him to give her a hug and placed he's hat on her. Nami. Listen! Your gonna be the friend of the future pirate king. I know what happen to you was hard. But it seemed that bellmere excepted you as a daughter and family always sticks together. She would want you to be happy and have a future and set your goals. Nami, tears calmed down from the warmth feeling Luffy was giving her. Your right Luffy. I'm glad that, I even after this tragedy I ended up meeting you. Luffy smiled. Shishishishi. I'm glad. So Luffy what did you have nightmares about. Oh. Luffy stopped laughing and got serious. I use to not had friends after shanks left. I was always alone. In my village there's wasn't many kids and when they were, they never wanted to play with me because of how different and weird I am. Finally I got to meet my brothers and I worked to win there's hearts. But in the tragedy of a fire I lost my brother sabo. Sabo Nami wondered. Yeah. He died in a boat incident and the small boat he sailed got covered with a oil spill and lit on fire. Luffy now was crying. But he soon got picked up. Nami lifted he's chin up. Luffy! Nami than gave a smile to luffy because Luffy started to smile now. He's tears went dry. They were so close they looked like if they could've kissed each other. Nami. Luffy mention. You have pretty eyes. Nami started to blush!

Nami started to trembled. L-l-Luffy. Nami spoke. Luffy was already getting ready to fall asleep in the corner. The man decided to let Luffy take the whole shift, they over heard him conferring Nami. Yes, Nami he raise up he's head from the floor. He was sleeping on he's back. L-L-Luffy. D-d-do y-you think you c-c-can join me in bed please. Luffy jump up. Ok! He grin Shishishishi. What side do I sleep on the left side or right. Nami started to blush redder than a tomato. Luffy noticed Nami red. Nami are you okay? Nami hit luffy in the head. I'm blushing. Idiot. Blushing! Luffy wondered. Blushing is this embracing feeling you get with out even realizing your red. You only feel heat in your face. So I was blushing a lot when I was little and I must've forgotten. Really! Well shanks use to make me do silly dances for he's crew. Nami started to laugh! Ahahahha. Really maybe you can show me this dances. Luffy now started to blush. Nami liked this side of luffy. Well Luffy are you gonna get into bed? You haven't told me what side I sleep. Oh. Yes that's right. You sleep on the edge of the bed that's in the left side. Okay Luffy smiled and bounced in. Luffy didn't see what was happing inside the blankets. He felt some cushion on he's arms wondered what that was,he started to feel them. Nami moan! Softly! Nami are you okay? Luffy than stop. Nami wanted to tell him to stop but she enjoy the feeling of luffy touching her. But she was still afraid of getting closer because of her pass. Luffy. Does are my breast. Luffy started to blush at the thought. He's so innocent Nami thought she enjoyed that. Luffy started to than blush. Sorry Nami. Luffy listen. When I was younger I was raped by two man. Luffy knew what raped was because he knew someone who got raped and he couldn't do anything. Luffy had a mad face remembering how he couldn't help this girl. Luffy are you okay. Than he finally spoke after a few seconds. Nami when I was little I couldn't help this girl around my age at the time, we were 8 and she got raped too. Nami gasp and that thought. Yeah. I feel horrible. I couldn't help but just watch. Nami covered her mouth. Lufff come here. She grabbed Luffy and hugged him tight. I'm sorry Luffy, I'm sorry Nami! They slept touching there heads looking at each other.

The next day they woke up in the same position. Nami felt good being next to luffy having this strong sensitive man next to her. It was a feeling of lust. Nami was glad to have fallen for him. But she wondered if Luffy feels the same or are they just friends. Luffy was slowly waking up. He stood out of the bed and started to stretch he's arms. Luffy! Nami shouted! What! Nami! Luffy got scared and stretched wrong. Owe! My back. What's wrong Nami. Nami got red again. Luffy slowly went on the bed again to comfort Nami. She was getting red each and each every time he got closer toward her. Why are you embarrassed Nami, Luffy wondered! Than Luffy noticed Nami trying to not stare at he's junk. Nami are you embarrassed of my morning junk. Luffy! Don't call it that she started to hit him. Owe Nami! Owe. He's face was all beat up and he had bruises all over he's face you could hardly see he's eyes. Luffy went to eat while Nami got up to take a shower.

Luffy was all she was thinking. How he's touch felt, how he made her feel. He's attitude. Everything!

Nami! Luffy was thinking of her while shoving meat down he's throat. He enjoyed feeling her breast. He wish he can touch more but also knows he needs to give Nami space and she will tell him when she's ready.

Finally they hear zoro screaming island! Luffy shoved all he's meat down in one gulp and went running. Nami! Luffy shouted. He went to the shower and started to scream outside the door Nami. We're near an island. Nami shouted back, I'll be out in a bit. Nami was finishing the last touches of her hair. Luffy started bouncing waiting for Nami to finish but got bored and went to the front after a few seconds pass. He went to go sit on he's favorite spot of the ship. Nami was now drying her hair and giving her self a small but plain style. She wore a head band and decided to wear a dress. Nami! Luffy started to scream. I'm going, slowly Nami started walking to the front. Sanji screamed at Luffy that a lady need to take all her time in the bathroom and not hurry perfection. Luffy than looked back and said Nami your always perfect even when your sleeping and snoring loudly. Shishishishi. Luffy! Nami shouted! Sanji got mad at Luffy and scolded him. My Nami~swan does not snore! Idiot you probably heard your self snore. I don't snore. Luffy than pouted like a little kid. We're here zoro screamed from the look out spot. Yay. Luffy couldn't wait to get off.

The city looked liked England. Wow! Amazing fashion they have here, yelled Sanji and Nami in union. While holding there hands. They started to jump off. Luffy was the first one to jump off. Let's go exploring usopp. Rodger, he answer back. Oi! Marimo! Wake up! He started to kick zoro in the head. Zoro woke up and grabbed Sanji leg. Let goo! Of my leg! Mosshead! Nami got frustrated and wanted to go shopping. Well I think I'm going to go with out you, she gave Sanji a seductive wink. Sanji used he's other leg to jump and kicked him, to let go. Fine! Just take care of the boat marimo. Yes, yes, zoro raved he's hand and went back to sleep.

Sanji started to walk with Nami. So Nami~swan. Where do you wanna to start shopping they had other brands. They were brands they never heard of like Luis biotin, explanation mark, pearl supply co, etc. wow! I never heard of this brand. Could be a foreign brand. Well the clothes were beautiful so they didn't mind.

Luffy and usopp went to play in some arcade. They were playing a gun game. Luffy shoot that zombie! No that one over there. Usopp was really good but Luffy was just shooting like a idiot. Wow. Your really good. A little boy told usopp. Usopp started to blush. Oh. It's nothing I'm just the great Warrior of the sea the great capt usopp. Wow. I wish I was as good as you! You will, with a little practice. Bye usopp. Usopp went back at playing the game. Bang bang bang bang! The noices of the loud machines is what you hear. Than eventually you hear a kid. Hey give that back! Usopp recognized the voice. He told Luffy to go with him to check it out. They saw that boy they met getting bullied. Stop it the boy yelled. Stop! Usopp wanted to help the poor boy. Until, Luffy stoped him. Luffy gave him a look to not help the boy. Usopp gave him a worried face. The boy was getting robbed for he's money and the kids spit on he's face. Is that all you have Erick! The boy yelled at him. Finally the boy looked like if he was gonna struck Erick in the face until Luffy grabbed he's arm. Hey what's the big idea the bully said. Than the bully saw luffy, mad face. Alright, alright, I'm sorry! He left! Thank you the boy said. Wow. Usopp your amazing! The boy jump with joy. So why are does kids picking on you. Erick didn't know how to tell them that he's a genius and they pick on him for being different. So Erick how old are you asked usopp. I'm 8. Oh. Okay.

Oh. No! I have to go. Erick was worried. Will you be here tomorrow Erick asked. Yes, we will be here. Luffy pulled usopp aside while having Erick in front. I won't be here with you tomorrow. Why! Ussop panic. I wanna see Nami. Oh! Usopp face dropped knowing what if the bully came back. Shishishishi don't worry you got this. He started to hit the back of he back. Luffy stomach was grumbling I'm hungry! Meat! Meat! Meat! Luffy started to act like a kid. Erick looked at Luffy strangely he isn't a bright one is he. Usopp sweat drop, you can say that. Luffy ran outside running down to a restaurant, he looked at the man and said give me everything you have. So they started to eat. Wow. Thanks Luffy for treating me said Erick. What! I don't have money! What! Erick started to spit food. Are you crazy. Erick was worried, I can't steal this food. Usopp going to pay for it. What! Usopp than spit he's food! Excuse me sir can I have some money he asked the guy next to him. It happen to be buggy. Well thank you. They left thank you sir.

Nami and Sanji were looking at so much clothes. They were carrying a lot of clothes back to the ship. You sure he's going to like that Nami. Yes! Luffy will look sharp. Sanji didn't think much, if Nami. Liked him or anything. They finally got to the ship. Sanji started to cook and Nami started to try on her clothes. Wow! Luffy will sure love this!

Luffy went back to the boat. Nami heard and hid the gift. Luffy went straight to Nami. He opened the door. Nami! He hugged her. Nami started to blush.

L-l-Luffy! Nami! I missed you so much. You did Nami was happy to hear that. Yeah. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Nami blushed. L-l-Luffy I missed you too.

Food ready! Sanji screamed. Food! Luffy scream. He ran outside to prepare to eat. Nami laughed she didn't mind. Sanji made fish and rice balls. Wow delicious. Nami was the last to come in. Oi! Nami sit next to me. Luffy screamed. Okay. She sat next to him. Luffy started to steal everyone food except for Nami. They heard shouting outside the boat. Usopp thought he heard Erick voice. I think that's Erick. Usopp looked at Luffy I have to go. Luffy told him to go by him self! What usopp yelled. Nami, than wondered what was going on. Luffy why don't you want to go with him? Because usopp needs to man up. Sanji understood and also zoro. Except for Nami. Luffy come with me usopp yelled. No! Luffy now screamed. Than Nami screamed Luffy name! Usopp gave Luffy one last look. And left! Nami started to scold Luffy. Luffy was just listening and taking everything Nami saying and hitting him. Sanji and zoro. Just looked and understood. Finally luffy told them that Erick is this 8 year old boy who gets bullied. So finally Nami stoped. Oh! Poor kid. Yeah. It's really rough, Luffy thought. Nami. Felt sorry for usopp! Than Nami shook Luffy to go help usopp. No. I'm not! Luffy responded Luffy! Nami yelled! If only she knew where usopp went if not she would have helped out. She remember Sanji will listen but he probably doesn't know where usopp is by now. Luffy had to be excuse. He went to sit on he's special spot. Nami shrugged. Ugh! Idiot.

It was getting late and usopp hasn't returned. I'm getting worried. Nami, wondered. She went to go see where Luffy was at. He was still sitting at he's spot. Luffy! Nami called him. Luffy! Usopp hasn't came has he. Luffy turned around and gave Nami a fake smile. Than Nami started to worry about luffy. Luffy what's wrong get down here. He didn't listen. Luffy! Nami screamed. She climb on to top of merry head. Listen Luffy if I fall this is on you. Luffy just ignore her. Listen luffy, finally Nami got serious. What's going on? Why are you upset? Luffy! Listen Nami. When I was a little boy I always had to survive on my own. My grandpa always threw me in dangerous situation and I had to mange to get out. Nami, was shock knowing this fact about luffy. Wow. Luffy I didn't know this. So what is your lesson? To make both guys strong she than realized. Are you worried too, Luffy? He didn't say it, but showed it. Luffy it's okay usopp is a strong guy. Yeap, finally he agreed. Now let's go eat I'm getting hungry, arnt you. Yeap, he than grew a smile. He loved Nami. For always conferring him. Nami. I love you. L-l-Luffy! She started to blush. Where is all of this coming from. Shishishishi I get butterfly's in my stomach when I see you. You make me feed good. And you Luffy make me feel like a dangerous woman. You make me do things I would never in my life thought of doing. For that, I love you too. Finally they embrace there first kiss. Nami kissed him first. Luffy was surprise with this new feeling. But than hook on very fast. Nami noticed he got better, she started to moan. They were kissing up there for minutes until they had to breath but they went back at it. Sanji walks in with a trey of soda for Nami. But noticed the kiss and tears came running. Than all of a sudden. What the hell are you guys doing. They stopped and there smiled turned to a worry face. Nami turned around. It was usopp, they kidnapped erick. What Nami's eyes widen. Usopp look beat up as badly as he needed a doctor. Luffy was just looking down who took erick. Buggy did. What than Nami was even more worried. What happen usopp. Why do you care Luffy. Luffy voice went from serious to scary. Tell me what happen. Now!

Okay. We ended up fighting the bully's older brother but he was part of buggys group. I didn't know he was until Buggy came and took erick. Nami. Was also mad. Do you know where there staying at. Yes, they told me to meet them at the park. With 10,000,000 berries. There crazy now Nami got mad. Oi. Nami I made you something. Hold on. He went running to he's closet and took out the new weapon. Here Nami it's a clima tect. It was plain and it was medal with spikes on the ends. When you stretch it blades came out so you can turn it to a sword. Awesome. Thank you usopp. Oh. You welcome well let's go save them. Yeap. They all said In union except zoro and Sanji ended up taking care of the boat.

Well I'm gonna go train. Bring me back a big giant meat Sanji asked zoro. Okay. Zoro waved he's hand.

This way usopp started to run to the direction. Finally they got there. Erick was inside a cage. Luffy, Nami how lovely of you to join me. Buggy said. Gyahahahaha this boy is going to be part of our crew. Never, said erick. Luffy didn't have time to play games and grabbed buggy. Buggy gang started to fight the crew Nami was more than ready to fight. After a few hours of fighting Luffy won. Luffy felt horrible for letting this happen. Erick told Luffy it wasn't he's fault and that he's going to grow up to be as strong as he is. Luffy grin and gave him a thumbs up.

Later they all walked towards merry. Sanji wasn't there. Nami! Got mad. Where's Sanji! Sanji was dragging zoro. Stupid marimo got lost again. He tossed a sleepy zoro across the boat. Nami then scolded Sanji thats why he left the boat. Sorry Nami~swan. Sanji begged for forgiveness.

After they ate, they felt good everything that happen to them. It was Night time and luffy fell asleep with Nami again. They were spooning. They gave there kiss good bye. It was morning and Nami could feel something poking her butt. She sticked out her hand and finally felt Luffy junk. She blush and luffy moan. Mmm! Luffy said. She blushed harder at the feeling. She finally felt right, this time and she wasn't afraid. She started to stroke it a little more. Luffy was moaning a lot . Than he snapped pee I have to go pee. Nami was sad to release he's junk.

It was morning and Nami remember the present she got him. Luffy when your finish I have something for you. Luffy got really excited and started to eat very fast finally he finished. Nami gave him the present and he opens it. It was gold d Rodger blazer. Wow. Is this really he's yeah. Nami grin. I love you Luffy she gave him a smooch. Shishsishsi. I love you too Nami. He wore the blazer for a good while until it finally ripped. Oh. No. Luffy got worried. He didn't know what to do. He had it ripped. He tried sewing it as best as he can. But he kept cutting himself so blood went on it. Than he started to wash it but he grabbed bleach. He's only making situation worse. Than he decided to not wear it. After a week pass. Nami was wondering why luffy didn't wear the blazer anymore she thought maybe he got bored of it. She didn't think twice before asking him. Luffy where is the blazer I got you. Luffy started to panic luckily he was eating so he stuffed meat. Nami waited for him to finish. But Luffy tried to lied but he made a duck face and whistle to the side. Nami knew he was lying. She started to now get mad. Luffy! Tell me what happen. Okay Nami look. He showed her the blazer. Luffy! Nami was sad. I'm sorry Nami. I'm sorry. It look like a mess. Nami cried. Luffy felt bad for making Nami cried. Sanji felt Nami crying. Nami~swan you okay. Yes. I'm okay. Stupid idiot. Why you made her cry. He showed him and he started to cry. You know how expensive that was. It was 100,000,000. Because it was real gold d roger blazer. Nami! I'm sorry. Than she thought fined.i guess your under debt. What! Than Luffy attitude change. Yeah. Your under depth. Nami felt happy knowing she had him under control.

The next day the guys were still staring at the same island. Luffy decided to go out with Nami and the boys to the beach. That's where you see Erick again, playing with he's family and he's little sister. He noticed ussop and luffy and ran towards them. Hey guys you haven't left yet. Usopp said proudly of course not I had to see who beat my score. That's when Erick blushed and said I did. Usopp face dropped really how. Well you see Erick reasoned I managed to hack the system and it got simple for me. Wow. Luffy was amazed at how smart he was. You should join my crew? Wow! Really Erick shouted! Yeah! Erick would want to join but he's knows he can't. Plus he has to take care of he's sick sister. They played all day at the beach.

It was getting late and they all went to there boat. Luffy stayed with the boys this time and nami by her self they trust that she is feeling safe now. Nami went outside to look at the stores and saw that Sanji was in the kitchen. Everyone around that time 11pm was already in bed. Hey Sanji-kun what are you doing up this late. Oh. Nami. I'm just peppering lunch for tomorrow. Oh. That's nice, what are we having? Garlic roasted fish with eel. Awesome! Nami response

Would you care for some hot chocolate nami-swan. Sure, Nami respond gladly. I'm gonna go outside for a bit.

As she steps outside she looks up at the starts, wow! How beautiful. She thinks back at everything that changed to her and everyone who came across her paths. She was finally happy and to have met luffy. Thanks to luffy she sees life how it supposed to be looked and she can follow her dreams.

To be continued…


End file.
